


He-En-Can't-Tho

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Eight hours and twenty-three minutes,” Jace declared as Simon tore into the blood bag. “Not bad.” 
Jace has been helping Simon train his vampire side, at a much faster rate than Raphael did before their falling out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> harry's pun can across my dash and I was like FIC so um *throws into the void*  
> alt canon where jace didn't follow valentine because fluff  
> [i live on [tumblr](http://bizeke.tumblr.com)]

“Eight hours and twenty-three minutes,” Jace declared as Simon tore into the blood bag. “Not bad.” 

Jace has been helping Simon train his vampire side, at a much faster rate than Raphael did before their falling out. It probably helps that he's past the second puberty, hasn't had his emotions overwhelm him lately. Simon's gotten a dozen books on vampires to read- some rather disturbingly close to killing manuals- and one journal from a long dead Dracula. Simon still hasn't finished wrapping his head around Dracula being _real_ much less reading his words and about his experimentation with feeding off animal blood. (Which unfortunately cannot sustain vampire life Simon has come to learn.)

For the last two months they've been working together, have even become close friends. Besides everyone else being busy, Jace insisted on training Simon as he was the best warrior and least likely to be accidentally injured in their trainings. Two months, and while Simon doesn't think he could beat a shadowhunter, he could hold his own long enough to run away without getting staked.

“Encanto time,” Jace says once Simon's done drinking. “Otherwise vampire academy here,” Jace wipes away an imaginary tear, “is just about finished.” 

“Um, am I supposed to practice on a-” Simon looks around the room, “-cat?”

“Hey! Back to Raj's room,” Jace says to the cat that daintily sniffs before leaving. “No on me, just don't make me do anything I'll have to kick your ass for.”

Simon's jaw drops, “You're- you're okay with me _controlling_ you? There has to be some other way to do this, maybe we could go outside find someone normal. I'll just encanto them for directions and-”

“Simon,” Jace says slowly, “I have things to do today after this.” 

“You're completely sure?” Simon asks, hesitant. 

Jace rolls his eyes, “I trust you, just get on with it.” 

Simon lights up, only Jace's cutting look keeping him from saying how much their friendship has grown. Remembering the journal, Simon closes his eyes, thinking about what he wants. He wants Jace to let go, he wants them both to relax and be happy, high almost, carefree and light. Holding onto the feeling, he opens his eyes and brushes the tips of his fingers down Jace's face. 

Jace bursts out laughing, and Simon snatches his hand back, his own cheeks burning. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jace manages, “it's just you looked so serious and-” Jace swallows, forcing his face neutral though a small smile remains. “Okay, try again.” 

Simon does, over and over, and while Jace doesn't crack up after the first time, it starts getting frustrating that he can't do it. 

“I give up!” Simon finally exclaims, “What do I need creepy mind control powers for anyways? They're always used for evil- okay fine, not always, but like _a lot_ of the time. I think we should just erase the possibility, and since I can't fascinate anyways-”

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, and Simon stops talking, eyes drifting between the hand and Jace's face. 

“There could be a million reasons why it didn't work today. It might be because of your starvation endurance testing, or maybe it just takes more than a day of practice, or maybe I've been pushing you too hard.” 

“No,” Simon says quickly, “I want to help fight Valentine.”

“Well, I've never been encantoed before. I am pretty great, it might not work on me,” Jace says. 

Simon snorts, “Yeah sure, Bella Swan.”

“Who is-”

“Nevermind, let's just- after all this is over, we're having a serious movie night.” 

Jace grins, “With Sun Trek too?” 

“Star Trek!” Simon corrects, eyes narrowing, “….that was a joke right?” 

Jace shrugs, “Sure.” 

“Mhmm, better be a movie weekend.”

.

During the next day Izzy and Clary volunteer since it won't be dangerous, and on Simon's first try he was able to enchant each of them. He could even do both, having Izzy and Clary foxtrot around the room. They keep dancing after he breaks the enchantment, and for a horrified second Simon thinks he did something permanent. 

...he _really_ doesn't like it, and regardless of the weirdness around Jace not being susceptible Simon's happy to be done with it. They go back to sparring again, and Simon puts even more effort in, never wants to have to resort to mental trickery. 

Izzy throws a surprise 'congrats on finishing vampire bootcamp' dinner party, the six of them crowded around pizza and a tankard full of blood for Simon. 

“Hey Magnus,” Clary suddenly asks, “have you ever heard of someone resisting the encanto?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Was Camille telling tales? Very well, if you're in love with the vampire it cannot work- encanto creates artificial adoration and fascination, love is simply stronger. Romantic love of course, encanto operates differently than platonic.”

There's complete silence around the table, and Simon thinks he'll never pick up his jaw. 

Magnus looks around the newly quiet table with a huff, “Well who is it?” 

Alec softly mutters that they should give them some space, and the four get up. Clary squeezing his shoulder before she leaves saying, “Go easy on my bro.” 

And then it's just him and Jace, and all of the comfort and familiarity they've built up is gone, cold silence in it's place. 

“You can spar with Alec or Izzy from now on,” Jace finally says, and Simon's so taken aback he doesn't answer. “I'm sorry okay, you weren't- you weren't supposed to find out.” 

“What- Jace, no I want- we can still-”

“Look I don't want to talk about this okay?” Jace interrupts, wincing at how harsh he sounds. “I mean-”

And Simon never finds out what Jace means, kissing him speechless. Jace is looking at Simon with enough awe to make him squirm, blush even after that. 

“Me too is what I wanted to say before,” Simon says. “If you haven't changed your mind already, I mean that would be pretty quick but you could've. I don't want to push you into-”

Jace cuts off his words this time, kissing Simon and cupping his face as though he might disappear at any moment. And for the first time, Simon is truly grateful that he's a vampire.


End file.
